Meet The Electronicles!
'Meet The Electronicles! '''is a fan-made spin-off of the series, Bubble Guppies. The show follows six robot guppies in the furture version of Bubbletucky, as they take on a variety of challenges and fun to never miss out. About The Show The show, Meet The Electronicles!, centers around the antics and adventures of six robotic guppies, as they face many duties in the future of Bubbletucky. The show takes place in Bubbletucky in the future. Genre: CGI, comedy, action, and adventurous Created By: Johnny Belt and Robert Scull Running Time: 22-23 minutes; Movies - 90 minutes Episodes * List Of Meet The Electronicles Episodes Characters & Cast *Loundrel - Zachary Gordon (''Seasons 1-3), Zach Tyler Eisen (Seasons 4-present) *Gloobert - Jelani Imani (Seasons 1 & 2), Marlek Walker (Seasons 3-present) *Splattery - Khamani Griffin (Seasons 1 & 2), Jake Goldberg (Seasons 3-present) *Flatterine - Eamon Pirruccello (Seasons 1 & 2), Jet Jurgensmeyr (Seasons 3-present) *Squidling - Jack Samson (Seasons 1-3), Marc McMulkin (Seasons 4-present) *Cadabrin - Scott Beaudin (Seasons 1-3), Cameron Ansell (Seasons 4-present) *Mr Kahani - Tino Insana (Seasons 1-present) *Bloomie - Brianna Gentilella (Seasons 1 & 2), Grace Kautman (Seasons 3-present) *Molly - Brianna Gentilella (Seasons 1-present) *Gil - Zachary Gordon (Seasons 1-present) *Goby - Marleik Walker (Seasons 1-present) *Deema - Grace Kaufman (Seasons 1-present) *Oona - Tori Feinstein (Seasons 1-present) *Nonny - Eamon Pirruccello (Seasons 1-present) *Bubble Puppy - Frank Welker (Seasons 1-present) Other Characters * Mr and Mrs Bloom - Fred Tatasciore and Kari Wahlgren (Season 1-present) * The Snail Triplets - Eliana Shaskan, Zachary Gordon, and Luke Manriquez (Season 1-present) * Doomer - John Skipper (Season 1-present) * Mr Swizz - Ozzy Osbourne (Season 1-present) * Kaylee - Marissa Jaret Winokur (Season 1-present) * Slit-Mouth Monster - Jeffery Tambor (Season 1-present) * Roscoe - Marleik Walker (Seasons 1-present) * Dotty - Tori Feinstein (Seasons 1-present) * Shine - Rumer Willis (Season 1-present) * Rex - Eliana Shaskan (Season 1-present) * Mr. Grouper - Chris Philips (Season 1-present) * Avi - Luke Manriquez (Season 1-present) * Avi's Mother - Kari Wahlgren (Season 1-present) * Mr. Grumpfish - Glenn Leopold (Season 1-present) * Stylee - Keke Palmer (Season 1-present) * Mia - (Season 1-present) Overview Kids are in for an underwater adventure and an awesomely good time with every unique episode of Meet The Electronicles. The Electronicles - Loundrel, Gloobert, Splattery, Flatterine, Squidling, and Cadabrin - are robotic guppy boys made by various chemicals. The show follows the bros and their everyday explorations as they have fun learning about life and keep the future Bubbletucky safe from bad guys. The Electronicles are each unique with their own personalities, and their own ways of going about things. The boys themselves engage kids on many levels; they're fun all around. Also, kids have always loved the idea of robots, and while the Electronicles aren't just robots, they do eventually, and they have the magic ability to behave quite the same as humans. Fun Facts *The idea for the ''Meet The Electronicles ''show was inspired by the ''Backyardigans ''episode "Cops and Robots", in which Pablo and Tasha are robots and "Robot Rampage" in a future city where robots do everything. *Splattery is a unique robot character, because he is the toughest and the strongest member of the Electronicles. Kids have always liked the idea to have a tough member of a superhero group.Category:Spin-offs Category:Robots